The Cheater
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Naruto en avait assez de cette vie immaculée, redondante et vide de sens, vide de tout... Il ne voulait plus de la vie que son mari, Sasuke Uchiwa, lui avait imposé et comptait bien la faire voler en éclat même si ça voulait dire partir lui même en fumé dans un feu d'artifice ! HXH, adultères...
1. Chapter 1

**The cheater ...**

Furieux ? Naruto Uzumaki était plus que furieux. La raison ? Son enfoiré de mari brillait encore de son absence... Ce connard se la jouait solo... Depuis bien trop longtemps alors lui voulait la jouer sanglante ! Et advienne qui pourra.

Naruto, installé à une table vide de présence, regardait son verre de vin d'un air maussade . Voilà où il en était . Installé à une belle table en verre couverte d'un somptueux tissu blanc sur lequel trônait de la vaisselle de goût aux motifs raffinés . Un fond de musique murmurait doucement dans la grande pièce ... Une grande pièce faîte de baies vitrées laissant apercevoir une vue époustouflante sur les montagnes . Naruto reposa son verre lentement sur la table et releva les yeux sur cette vue . Cette vue qui aurait due être obstruée par une silhouette élancée mais qui laissait la place au néant . Naruto reprit son verre et le finit d'une seule traite avant de le serrer fortement dans son poing.

Voilà où il en était . À dîner seul , encore une fois , dans une immense demeure vide et silencieuse . Naruto serra les mâchoires . Combien de fois avait-il mangé seul ? Sans que son mari ne daigne réellement passer du temps avec lui ? Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois tellement s'était loin . Non c'est vrai que son mari n'avait pas le temps de le voir , avec sa compagnie , ses responsabilités , ses clients et ... Ses amants . Naruto se leva subitement et jeta le verre de vin vide contre la baie vitrée en hurlant de rage . C'est appuyé contre la table , la respiration saccadée et le regard meurtrier qu'une des domestiques le trouva .

\- Monsieur ? Fit la jeune femme inquiète .

\- Ce n'est rien ! Fit immédiatement Naruto en faisant un mouvement apaisant de la main derrière lui sans regarder cette dernière. Je suis désolé ... Murmura-t-il avant de partir du salon d'un pas furieux.

Naruto retira énergiquement son costume et se vêtit d'un jean et d'un pull confortable en appelant son ami.

\- Allo ? Fit ce dernier d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Shikamaru ? Ça ne peut plus durer ... Je craque . Conféssa Naruto en se passant une main fébriles sur ses yeux fatigués .

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé ?

Un silence plana quelques instants . Oui , Naruto s'était décidé . Il en avait marre , n'en pouvait plus de cette situation , de cette solitude . Il se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée . Il avait fuit la solitude toute son enfance et ce n'était certainement par pour la retrouver à l'âge adulte bordel ! Il n'avait que 24 ans, était plein de ressources et d'audace... Enfin le croyait-il vue comment il restait bien gentiment à attendre son mari comme une femme au foyer des années 50 ... Il se demandait maintenant ce qui l'avait empêché de reprendre sa vie en main plus tôt . L'amour ? Connerie ! On donne son amour à la personne de sa vie pas sa vie elle même !

\- Oui , je veux tout savoir . Fit-il d'une voix déterminée .

\- Bien , je met Ino et Choji sur le coup . Ils ne seront pas de trop . Tu sauras bientôt tout ce que tu veux savoir . Affirma Shikamaru avant de faire ses salutations et de raccrocher .

Naruto regarda le portable , le mit dans la poche de son jean avant de zieuter le costume sur son lit ... Vue qu'il ne dormait plus avec son mari depuis un certain temps oui , c'était son lit ... Plus le leur . Agacé il saisit ce costume de malheur et le jeta violemment au sol avant de poser sur son lit , les coudes sur ses cuisses écartées , le visage dans ses mains .

Il avait tellement changé pour Sasuke . Il avait fait taire cette part de lui extravertie et jovial voir excentrique et extravagante pour convenir au dîner mondain ennuyeux à mourir auquel ils étaient conviés . Il avait pris sur lui et fait taire sa personnalité pour ne pas embarasser son mari lors de ces grandes réceptions . Il s'était forcé à rester calme et distingué alors qu'il mourrait d'envie d'exploser de rire aux débilités que certain crétins de la haute racontaient , il se forçait à ne pas sourire même très finement pour ne pas vexer ces pêteux , pour faire bonne figure , pour Sasuke .

Et même lorsqu'ils disaient réellement quelque chose de drôle il se contentait d'un doux sourire tremblant tellement il n'était pas habitué à se restreindre , à faire preuve d'autant de retenu . €a avait été très dure au début de ne pas se faire remarquer mais maintenant il s'en sortait bien voir même parfaitement et ça lui faisait peur . €a lui faisait peur quant il y pensait . Il avait l'impression d'avoir tellement bien réussit à bâillonné sa personnalité qu'il l'avais transformé en une coquille vide . Et ça avait surement joué dans sa passivité à sa nouvelle solitude .

Et c'était angoissant , angoissant de voir que le monde de Sasuke bouffait peu à peu son être , son vrai lui , le rendait insensible et vide . Lui d'ordinaire si joyeux ne voulait plus rire , sa joie avait été remplacé par l'angoisse de se perdre lui même dans son propre esprit torturé et oppressé. L'angoisse de perdre Sasuke mêlé à la rage de le voir s'éloigner de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ne voulais plus le quitter . Mais il n'en pouvait plus . Il y avait des moments dans la vie où pour s'en sortir il fallait se charcuter même si ça faisait mal à en crever .

Il avait tellement accepté de changements dans sa vie pour cet enfoiré et lui se permettait de le lâcher comme ça ? Hors de question ! Il était hors de question que Sasuke s'en sorte aussi bien ! On ne se payait pas la tronche de Naruto Uzumaki aussi impunément . Non seulement il allait le perdre mais en plus il allait s'en mordre les doigts jusqu'au sang et ce même s'il se fichait maintenant complètement de sa personne .

Décidé , il rejoignit sa voiture et dévala l'allée de la villa à toute allure . Il était temps qu'il pense un peu à lui . Il partit donc faire du shopping en vue de remplacer cette garde robe si strict et sombre qu'il avait réunit au fil des années et qu'il comptait bien brûler en jubilant . Il avait bazardé ses veilles fringues adorés, prétextant à leur usure et ne savait pas pourquoi il n'en avait pas racheté des à son goût.

Il adorait les jeans , ça le mettait en valeur comparé à ses pantalon de costume qu'il trouvait assez difformes , élégants certes mais sans personnalité , tous taillés de la même façon , sans originalité. Il dévalisa littéralement les magasins . Si au début il avait été assez hésitant , il avait vite retrouvé le plaisirs de s'occuper de lui et osait à nouveau faire ressortir son goût des couleurs flash . Chaque vêtements semblaient repeindre un trait de sa personnalité oubliée et bon dieu que ça faisait du bien !

Il ne rentra que plusieurs heures plus tard et à peine fut-il dans sa chambre il s'empara de sa tablette . Il était grand temps qu'il reprenne ce shonen stupide mais qu'il adorait tant ! Avec ce pirate extravagant qui voulait devenir le roi des océans . Il avait arrêté pour prendre connaissance des sujets de conversation des gens de la haute . C'était afin de savoir de quoi parlait ses ringards et pouvoir participer , argumenter et ne pas paraître comme étant "le mari tapisserie" de la sauterie de ces coincés bien que leurs sujets de conversation l'avait toujours profondément ennuyé. Pour faire bonne figure auprès d'eux et ne pas embarrasser son mari par sa culture inexistante dans ce genre de chose totalement ennuyeuse à mourir...

Mais maintenant il en avait ras le bol et voulais enfin voir les centaines de nouveaux épisodes qui avaient du sortir depuis le temps . Il mit trois bon jours pour tout visionner, afficher en grand sur l'écran plat géant, se commandant des pizzas et toutes la bouffe bien grasse et putain de délicieuse ! Il hurla enfin de rire et s'imprégna de la liberté dans lequel baignait l'histoire. Il mangeait un paquet de chips sur son lit alors que le générique commençait juste lorsque son portable vibra .

\- Allo ? Fit-il d'une voix enjouée .

\- J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé . Fit la voix de Shikamaru .

\- Parfait tu passes quant ? Ce soir ? Je t'invite et embarque Choji et Ino . Je veux les remercier et puis ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ais pas vue les gars . €a me ferait grandement plaisirs .

\- Très bien , on arrive alors .

Naruto atteignait la fin de l'épisode lorsque ses invités arrivèrent . Une domestique leur ouvrit mais Naruto s'empressa de les accueillir lui même .

\- Comment-allez vous ?! Demanda t-il euphorique en enlaçant la blonde qui lui rendit son étreinte avec énergie .

Ils discutèrent et rirent jusque tard dans la nuit . Naruto observaient ses trois amis avec nostalgie , ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vue ... Pourquoi avait-il coupé les ponts déjà ? Pour Sasuke... Qu'il aille au diable . Il était enfin accompagné dans cette maison mortelle par des gens qu'il aimait et non des personnes ici par devoirs. Maison qu'il se sentait bien de quitter d'ailleurs.

\- Alors tu comptes enfin reprendre les choses en main ?

Naruto souleva un sourcil en direction d'Ino qui était de plus en plus ravissante au fil du temps .

\- On sait que depuis plusieurs mois Sasuke te délaisse . Je reste toujours aussi étonné que tu lui ais laissé autant de temps pour qu'il se reprenne .

\- Oui ... Disons que je suis plus patient qu'avant .

\- Trop patient si tu veux mon avis.

Naruto fut interpellé par ce ton triste et fronça légèrement les sourcils .

\- Si Sakura te voyait ...

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Naruto dans un souffle .

\- Elle te passerait un savon .

\- Ce que je vois là Naruto , fit Ino en faisant un mouvement de la main en sa direction , cette prestance , cette élégance , cette façon sophistiqué d'être ... C'est beau , époustouflant même mais ...

Ino fit un mince sourire triste .

\- C'est pas toi .

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête . Comme honteux parce que c'était vrai . Il vit son reflet dans sa coupe de champagne et découvrit un beau jeune homme certes mais un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas . Cette pensée le secoua . Depuis quant était-il devenu un inconnu à ses propres yeux ? Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine le forçant à serrer sa coupe d'angoisse . Il remarqua l'anneau en or sur son doigt et déglutit . Soudainement il avait une envie folle de retirer cette saloperie de bague , de la jeter au sol pour l'écraser avec son pied .

\- Mais je vois aussi que tu n'es pas mort Naruto .

Le bond releva son regard vers Ino qui souriait doucement .

\- Sasuke n'avait pas le droit de te laisser de côte mais c'est toi le roi dans ton jeu d'échec alors il est grand temps que tu te réveilles , que tu lui dises tes quatre vérités et que tu reprennes ta vie en main . Tu vaux tellement mieux et le pire c'est que tu en doutes .

Les deux blonds s'observaient silencieusement , Naruto prenant en compte les conseils d'Ino . Il finit par hocher du chef , un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres . Il avait vue juste . Malgré ses doutes et ses angoisses il ne pouvait pas rester ici , seul . Pas question .

\- Voilà ce dont tu auras besoin . Fit à son tour Shikamaru en donnant à Naruto une pochette .

Le blond s'en saisit et en sortit les documents . Il regarda les informations concernant son amant , du moins les informations qui lui importaient le plus . L'identité de ses amants , l'endroit où ils se rencontraient , où ils allaient , ce qu'ils faisaient . Naruto sentit la rage dans son ventre monter jusqu'à tordre ses boyaux . Ce connard d'Uchiwa prenait du bon temps tandis que lui se morfondait pour lui !

\- Comme d'hab , vous faîtes un travail impeccable tous les trois . Combien je vous dois ? Demanda le blond en forçant sa haine à refluer .

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises Naruto , nous sommes amis . Ce n'est pas un service mais un coup de main . Fit Choji avec un énorme sourire sur le visage .

\- Merci , vous êtes vraiment génial .

\- Lorsque tu auras remis Sasuke à sa place , vas donc passer voir Kiba , Hinata et tout . Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne t'ont pas vue .

Naruto hocha de la tête vigoureusement avant de reprendre une conversation totalement différente de celle-ci . La bonne humeur repris , les blagues , les taquineries fusèrent dans des éclats de rire auxquelles même Naruto participa jusqu'à en pleurer de joie . Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit de la sorte !

Le soirée s'étira puis se finit . Les quatre amis s'enlacèrent avant de laisser leur hôte qui alla se coucher dans le grand deux places , seul . Naruto se demanda brièvement ce que faisait Sasuke au lieu d'être au près de lui un instant avant de juger qu'il faisait mieux de ne pas y penser.

Le lendemain, Naruto était caché derrière un journal à la terrasse d'un café . Il avait le palpitant qui faisait une course avec la vitesse de son sang . Depuis quant n'avait-il pas ressentit l'excitation de faire quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire ? De faire une connerie ? Il se mordit les lèvres et jeta encore une fois un regard venimeux en direction de l'intérieur de l'établissement où son mari , sur son 31 discutait avec un jeune homme. Sûr que ce n'était pas pour le travail vue l'établissement plutôt familial . Sasuke rencontrait des clients dans des restaurants très chiques pas des bar-restaurant . Sûr qu'il était là pour draguer le jeune homme qui semblait au ange d'avoir intéressé un homme comme Sasuke .

Naruto regardait l'heure , 16h24 , lorsque la serveuse lui apporta son café lacté . La jeune femme lui gratifia un sourire charmeur avant de s'en aller en faisant chalouper ses hanches . Cette attitude surpris agréablement Naruto . C'est vrai qu'il avait oublié qu'il était attirant chez la gente féminine comme masculine d'ailleurs . Il avait tellement été obnubilé à paraître bien au côté de Sasuke qu'il en avait oublié sa propre personne.

Flatter par la serveuse il se décida à se lever . Moulé dans son jean mettant en valeur son joli derrière et son t-shirt noir qui laissait deviner sa musculature tout en force et finesse , il se mouva jusqu'à la table où se tenait son mari en costard cravate. Sans regarder Sasuke qui, il le savait l'avait vue et le regardait maintenant avec surprise, il dévisagea je jeune homme en sa compagnie . Malgré son envie de foutre son poing dans la gueule de son mari, il voulait la jouer différemment. Le jeune homme était beau , bien proportionné et d'une blondeur platine extravagante. Mais cette blondeur se mariait affreusement bien avec son teint frais et ses iris vertes profondes .

\- Bonjour , je suis Naruto Uzumaki .

\- B... Bonjour je suis Haku Ichizu ...

\- Alors comment trouvez vous ce playboy ? Demanda Naruto avec un grand sourire coquin en donnant un coup de tête vers l'arrière pour désigner son mari .

\- Heu ... Fit Haku clairement gêné . Il est ...

\- Naruto , je peux te parler ? Demanda Sasuke comme s'il se croyait en droit de l'interrompre dans sa conversation avec ce mignon jeune homme.

Le blond tiqua salement et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux par dessus son épaule .

\- Toi quant je t'aurais sonné tu te manifesteras en attendant tu la fermes et tu me laisses discuter avec ton charmant amant . Fit sévèrement Naruto avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le jeune amant qui rougissait à son appellation.

Cette rougeur était idiote mais adorable en même temps . C'était étrange mais il ressentait une sorte de sentiment de compassion pour ce jeune homme . Ils avaient été tout les deux assez con pour se laisser embobiner par le beau brun ténébreux et en payait les pots cassés même si le jeune homme devant lui ne le savait pas encore. Toute sa haine était exclusivement tourné vers son mari infidèle et c'était très bien comme ça.

\- Alors j'aimerais bien savoir , comment est Sasuke avec toi ?

\- Heu , il est très gentil et doux . Il est ...

\- Et au lit ? Coupa court Naruto avec un petit sourire pervers.

Le jeune homme s'empourpra, clairement mal à l'aise et Naruto se fit un devoir de le mettre à l'aise justement pour savoir le plus croustillant.

\- Lorsque nous étions ensemble, commença à raconter Naruto, Sasuke pouvait être très doux mais très ferme avec moi. Tu vois ? Comme s'il ressentait le besoin viscérale de me dominer, de me posséder totalement tout en continuant de me protéger.

Le jeune amant regardait Naruto avec attention , comme buvant les paroles de son vis à vis .

\- Et peu à peu, il a semblé se rendre compte que j'étais bien plus solide que ça . Repris Naruto en se rapprochant du bond platine comme pour lui faire par d'un secret sans toute fois murmurer ce dernier. Alors il est devenu plus sauvage , fit Naruto en se mordant les lèvres, il arrivait qu'il me prenne par surprise, m'allume littéralement contre la table avec une bonne pipe avant de me jeter sur le lit pour me baiser comme une bête. Et Dieu sait que j'adorais ça . Termina Naruto en se léchant ouvertement les lèvres . Et toi ? Comment est-il avec toi ?

Naruto entendit derrière lui Sasuke s'agiter et se racler la gorge mais il n'en fit cure . Il voulait savoir comment était son futur ex-mari avec cet amant si .

\- Il est doux mais passionné ...

\- Je vois , il ne t'as jamais pris contre un mur ou à même le sol lors d'un moment de fougue ? Demanda Naruto .

\- Je ... Non ...

\- Mais t'aimerais bien ? Conclut Naruto en voyant l'air gêné du jeune homme et sa façon de se mordre les lèvres confirma ses soupçons. Je dois t'avouer que j'aimerais bien le voir te faire ça. Susurra-t-il malicieusement .

\- Naruto !

Sasuke venait encore de l'interrompre... Naruto soupira de lassitude avant de poser son bras sur la table, devant la tasse de café de son futur ex-mari l'air de rien.

\- J'adorerais te voir gémir sous ses coups de reins. Souffla le blond au platine qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Naruto arrête tout de suite ! S'exclama Sasuke durement.

\- Aussi non quoi ?! S'insurgea Naruto en balançant son bras vers Sasuke, lui renversant son café sur son pantalon en toute conscience .

Le brun se releva brusquement en grognant de douleur à la sensation du liquide brûlant imbibant son pantalon . Naruto observa avec un air amusé son futur ex-mari frotter énergiquement son entre-jambe mouillé. Son regard dériva sur l'anneau dorée ornant toujours l'annulaire du brun et une haine sans nom s'insinua dans ses tripes à sa vue . Cette enfoiré avait des tonnes d'amants et osait porter leur anneau alors même qu'il draguait avec l'un d'entre eux y a pas deux minutes ? Il n'avait aucune dignité et lui manquait totalement de respect . Il retira son propre anneau tandis que la serveuse lui ayant fait de l'œil auparavant tentait laborieusement et maladroitement d'aider son client . Il lui saisit doucement le bras et la redressa . Celle-ci se tourna vers lui avec un air surpris tandis que Naruto lui souriait tendrement .

\- Ne vous rabaissé pas à faire ça pour lui , il y une tonne d'hommes à ses pieds pour lui essuyer l'engin . Vous valez bien mieux que ça . Fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, faisant rougir la serveuse qui sourit timidement . Et toi , repris-t-il en fusillant du regard Sasuke et en montrant l'anneau dorée entre ses doigts , à partir de maintenant je ne fais plus partit de ses hommes là . Finit-il en jetant négligemment l'anneau par dessus son épaule comme s'il n'était qu'un détritu.

Sasuke , la serveuse et l'amant blond platine regardait Naruto avec une surprise à différent degrés . Naruto salua la serveuse et le blond avant de contourner son futur ex-mari sans le regarder. C'est libéré qu'il sortit du lieu, un sourire de bien heureux étalé sur ses lèvres . Toute fois il ne put s'empêcher de sentir un malaise , une peine inqualifiable lui serrer l'estomac . Il en fit cure et redressa la tête , se força à penser à ses nouvelles possibilités de trouver quelqu'un qui vaudrait vraiment le coup , qui l'aimerait réellement . Soudain une poigne se fit sur son bras et le retourna . S'attendant à voir le brun, il s'apprêtait à se défaire brutalement de sa prise mais se retrouva face à une paire de yeux vert émeraude .

\- Haku ? Demanda-t-il surpris .

\- Je t'ai trouvé ... Incroyable et terriblement ... Sexy . Confessa Haku surprenant agréablement Naruto , surprise qui explosa lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres mutines du jeune homme contre les siennes brièvement .

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres . Oui , Naruto avait toute la vie devant lui , méritait quelqu'un qui l'aime et qu'il aimerait en retour . Ce n'était qu'un autre renouveau et ça ne faisait que commencer . Il passa une main tendre sur la joue de Haku en lui souhaitant une bonne continuation puis releva le visage en vue de se détourner . Seulement son regard intercepta celui de Sasuke qui l'observait de loin . Naruto sourit sournoisement .

\- Tu voudrais me rendre un service ? Demanda le blond se délectant du regard noir de jalousie du brun .

\- Oui quoi ? Demanda Haku d'une voix intéressée.

\- Embrasse moi . Fit Naruto en baissant les yeux sur Haku qui souriait avec amusement avant d'hocher de la tête, semblant avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

Naruto sourit et pris le visage de Haku en coupe pour embrasser chastement le jeune homme . Ils mouvèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autres allant jusqu'à les mordiller. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Naruto releva discrètement son regard et faillit exploser d'un rire de jubilation lorsqu'il vit Sasuke fulminer sur place. Juste retour des choses pensa Naruto qui se fichait bien de qui était jaloux Sasuke pour le coup. Que ce soit de lui ou de Haku, le principal était de lui faire mal.

* * *

Naruto avait lancé la procédure de divorce et fait appel à Kakashi Hatake , sachant que le travail serait rapide. L'ironie était que son amant était Itachi Uchiwa , le frère de son futur ex-mari . Il ne l'avait pas vue le jour où il avait rencontré Kakashi mais ce dernier avait laissé penser que l'aîné de Uchiwa n'était pas contre sa démarche, tout le contraire même . De toute façon désormais Naruto se fichait de tâcher la réputation de Sasuke Uchiwa et comptait même l'empirer . Si les deux premières années de leur vie commune avait été magique , les trois dernières lui laissaient un goût amer et des regrets en travers de la gorge . Regrets qu'il comptait bien éradiquer .

Shikamaru connaissait tous les mouvements de son mari qui était le sujet de son enquête permanente. Il informait Naruto de ses moindres faits et gestes, en particulier ceux honteux et inavouables . Il venait justement de lui envoyer un message pour lui faire par d'une rencontre à un motel . Naruto sourit sombrement , un motel ? Sasuke ? Qu'il était tombé bien bas pensa-t-il en ricanant. Il enfila sa veste en cuire , se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds , les emmêlant négligemment et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée .

Un sourire vicelard étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint comment son mari avait tenté de forcer en hurlant cette porte d'entrée en bois imposante et fortifiée. Il avait fait changer toutes les fermetures et donné les doubles qu'aux domestiques de confiance qui avaient vue son état morale se dégrader de jours en jours . Il leur faisait parfaitement confiance et les connaissaient presque personnellement . Et évidemment son mari n'avait pas appelé les flics ni rien pour le déloger , un article faisant la une de tout les magasines aurait raconté sa fâcheuse mésaventure sinon et il ne pouvait se le permettre ! Réputation oblige !

Naruto avisa un bref instant la voiture noir au vitre teinté au fond du garage mais l'oublia bien vite au profit d'une sportive rouge vif tape à l'œil . Bien plus son genre ! Il dévala à toute allure l'allée avant de s'engager dans la ville en suivant le GPS configuré par l'adresse que lui avait donné Shikamaru . Ce type pourrait pirater la NASA s'il n'était pas aussi faignant ! Il ne mit guère de temps à arriver à sa destination dans un coin discret limite pommé . Il se présenta brièvement à l'accueil sans s'arrêter faisant hausser les sourcils de gérant sans qu'il n'intervienne à sa grande surprise . Shikamaru avait du arranger le coup se dit-il en souriant . Ses amis lui déroulait le tapi rouge et lui donnait son mari infidèle et sale sur un plateau d'argent ! Quoi de plus jubilant que la douce vengeance fraîche et mordante ?

Naruto arriva à la chambre indiqué par son ami et se pencha pour écouter à la porte . Il ne comprenait pas ce que les deux individus racontaient mais était sûr qu'il ne faisait rien de compromettant pour le moment . Il attendit donc, adossé au mur. Quelques personnes intriguées passèrent à côté de lui en lui rendant un sourire maladroit lorsque lui leur en fit un grand jovial . Puis il commença à entendre des gémissements doux . Malgré son désir fou de tout arrêter et de hurler de rage , parce que bordel s'était lui qui était sensé gémir et faire gémir Sasuke de la sorte , il se contraint et patienta jusqu'à ce que les choses sérieuses commence de l'autre côté de cette maudite porte.

Lorsque enfin il commença enfin à entendre le grincement significatif du lit il se redressa, de ses mains tremblantes pour il ne sait plus trop quelle raison il prit son portable et le mit en mode appareil photo . Il crocheta sans grande peine la serrure usée et entra en silence dans l'antre du pêché . Il serra la mâchoire à la vue de la chute de rein de son mari se déhancher dans un corps au teint halé se tortillant et éleva son portable pour prendre quelques photos sans un bruit . Une fois fait il le rangea et força un visage doux malgré son désir de donner un bon coup de pied dans la hanche de Sasuke pour le faire dégager de là , ce sale queutard . Il s'approcha jusqu'à aller s'asseoir sur la table de chevet , juste à côté de la tête d'un jeune homme brun au yeux immensément bleu.

Soudain un froid se fit dans la chambre , gelant Sasuke qui , toujours au plus profond du corps de son amant , releva un regard surpris voir apeuré sur son mari qui souriait doucement sans le regarder, le visage nonchalamment posé dans la paume de sa main, l'attention focalisé sur l'autre brun aux yeux bleu. Les deux hommes brun n'osèrent bouger jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne passe une main caressante sur la joue de l'amant de son futur ex-mari et ne se pencha à son oreille .

\- Tu es magnifique toi . Fit-il d'une voix douce en caressant la lèvre inférieur du jeune homme qui haleta face à la proximité du blond . Ne t'en fait pas , je flouterais ton visages sur les photos. ON ne pourras voir que celui de l'homme qui actuellement entrain de me faire cocu , encore . Soupira Naruto en souriant vicieusement sachant pertinemment que Sasuke l'avait entendu .

\- À quoi tu es entrain de jouer Naruto ? Demanda sévèrement Sasuke ce qui n'ajouta que plus encore à la jubilation de son mari qui regarda lentement par dessus son épaule , ne montrant que ses yeux flamboyant sans rien dire . Tu ne peux pas publier ça ...

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Fit soudainement avec plus de mordant Naruto . Il serait juste de prouver que tu n'es qu'un humain comme un autre . Beaucoup de personnes trompe leur conjoint tu sais . Et tu es loin d'être différent . Tu serras démystifié comme ça . Ricana Naruto .

\- Non Naruto tu ne dois pas faire ça , mon cœur tu ... Sasuke finit sa phrase dans un couinement douloureux .

\- Comment oses tu m'appeler comme ça pendant que ta bite est dans le cul d'un autre homme que moi ?! Hurla Naruto sa main se rétractant pour former un poing tremblant de rage .

Sasuke teint sa joue qui venait d'être giflé et fusilla son mari du regard sans toute fois prononcer un seul mot . Ils restèrent à s'observer en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que le brun ne baisse les yeux . Naruto releva le menton dignement en redescendant du lit pour sortir de cet endroit infâme .

\- Je viendrais à la maison ce soir Naruto , il faut qu'on parle .

\- Désolé, mais ce soir je ne serais pas là. Rétorqua Naruto avant de rire en claquant la porte de la chambre du motel .

Il s'éloigna rapidement du motel sans regarder autour de lui . Il n'était pas aussi joyeux et serein qu'il ne l'aurait crut . Il était même peiné . Il serra les mâchoire et frappa de toutes ses forces dans un mur , s'entaillant les phalanges . Comment ce connard osait lui donner des noms doux dans cette situation ? Comment osait-il ne serait-ce qu'espérer une conversation civilisé avec lui ? Comment osait-il encore porter cette maudite alliance ?! Naruto n'avait pas manqué de voir sa présence autour de son doigt... Il avait envie de la lui arracher . Cette anneau en métal ne voulait plus rien dire , ne signifiait plus rien . Il l'insultait en le gardant . Insultait l'amour qu'il avait eut et qu'il a toujours pour lui !

Naruto ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler . Ce connard l'avait délaissé pendant presque trois ans et lui l'aimait encore ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi con pour l'aimer encore ? Alors qu'il l'avait vue un plein plant cul ! Là tout de suite, il se détestait encore plus qu'il haïssait son mari . Quel être faible d'esprit se laisse ainsi se faire attacher et traîner par un enfoiré pareil ? Il n'avait pas d'instinct de survit ou quoi ? Peut être qu'il s'est complu dans ses illusions de couple subissant un moment de crise durant ses trois dernières années mais maintenant c'était finit . Leur couple n'était plus et il était temps qu'il y mette un terme .

Naruto essuya rageusement ses larmes et se glissa dans sa voiture . Oui , il y avait des moments dans la vie où pour pouvoir s'en sortir il fallait se charcuter même si cela voulait dire arracher son cœur à coup de couteau émoussé , rouillé et souillé .

À suivre ... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Cheater ...

Chapitre 2 !

Naruto devait absolument faire une chose aujourd'hui . Une chose encore plus importante que de finaliser les papiers de divorces . Il devait humilier Uchiwa Sasuke lors de la conférence qu'il donnait aujourd'hui même à une grande entreprise paré à acheté une de leur nouvelle merveille de technologie . Des tonnes de caméras serait là . Lui n'avait pas peur de l'affiche mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas pour un certain traîne bite .

Naruto alla en jean et T-shirt dans le bâtiment très chic et fortuné où travaillait Kakashi , signa ce qui devait l'être , parla des détails et accepta quelques compromis agaçant . Même s'il avait tenu à ne pas voir Sasuke lors de la procédure , la dernière étape nécessitait qu'ils se voient ... Soit . Il avait tenu à ne rien garder , juste ses fringues qu'il avait acheté récemment . Un nouveau départ serait freiné par des objets du passé et surtout il avait trop de fierté et de dignité pour s'aider des biens matériel de son très bientôt futur ex-mari .

Il mangea tranquillement à une petite cafétéria très sympathique et très chère d'ailleurs où tous le regardait avec des gros yeux . À croire qu'il n'avait jamais vue un jean de leur vie ces péteux ! Il fut agréablement surpris de la présence de Neji qui s'assied à sa table et conversa avec beaucoup plus d'entrain qu'il ne se souvenait il avait dans le passé . Hinata ne tarda pas à rejoindre son cousin . Ces deux là étaient presque inséparable malgré leur problème familiaux hors norme . Il apprit que eux aussi allait à la conférence et le regardèrent avec suspicion lorsque Naruto leur dit qu'il comptait y assister également . Puis un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvre de Neji et de suite il monta dans l'estime de Naruto qui lui rendit son sourire.

Naruto s'assied à côté de Neji dans l'immense salle bondé où il était très bien placé grand merci au brun et à son propre nom qui était encore Uchiwa malheureusement . Il attendirent quelques minutes le temps que tout le monde arrive et s'installe puis un homme brun , grand , à la peau pâle monta sur l'estrade .

\- Bonsoir mes dames , messieurs . Je suis Uchiwa Itachi , président et directeur de Sharigan International Corporation et j'ai le plaisirs de vous présenter notre tout nouveau bijou de technologie . Toute fois je vais laissé la parole à mon frère cadet qui saura bien mieux vous expliquer les subtilités d'une chose aussi complexe . Je vous pris de bien accueillir Uchiwa Sasuke .

Itachi descendit des estrades en faisant doucement balancer sa longue queue de cheval . Sasuke monta sur l'estrade au moment où son aîné en descendit . Naruto ne put empêcher ses doigts de serrer fortement l'accoudoir en voyant son visage angélique à la deux balles . Il crevait d'envie de lui lancer une tomate en pleine tronche et regrettait de na pas avoir emmené les munitions . Soudain une main fraîche se posa sur la sienne . Surpris il pivota la tête vers Neji qui faisait un sourire doux , tendre, qui calma immédiatement Naruto . Le blond sourit faiblement avant de retourner son attention vers Sasuke qui avait commencé ses explications sans retirer sa main d'en dessous de celle de Neji qui ne la retira pas également .

\- Avec cette tige télécommandée vous pourrez aller aussi loin qu'il le faudra . Expliqua Sasuke en montrant un truc sur la projection .

\- Dommage qu'elle soit pas plus grosse que ça . Rit doucement Naruto sans qu'il ne put s'en empêcher , souriant vicieusement lorsqu'il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait , ça résonnait dans cette salle un truc de dingue !

Sasuke resta figé quelques secondes en le découvrant enfin avant de tousser pour se donner contenance et reprendre sa conférence . Naruto ne perdait aucune occasion pour faire une remarque salace au grand plaisirs ou déplaisirs du reste des gens qui assistait à la conférence .

\- Vous pouvez remarquer une solidité et une flexibilité résistante à toute ...

\- C'est clair que la souplesse est importante , exactement comme pour l'emploi du temps. Il le faut pour aller voir ses amants , les coups d'un soir , les sex-friends , les ...

\- Vos propos sont inapproprié dans cette conférence jeune homme . Fit Sasuke avec mordant , son regard intense brûlant la peau de Naruto qui étira ses lèvres dans un sourire mauvais .

\- Je vois que tu ne me reconnais plus chéri ?! Ton deuil sera vite fait alors dit moi. Répliqua Naruto. J'imagine que tu pourras donner rapidement les papiers du divorces signés . Répondit-il calmement , presque avec une voix joueuse mais le venin dans ses yeux ne trompait personne.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise, la bouche entre ouverte sans rien trouver à dire .

\- Oh ? Aurais-je oublié de te faire part de mon intention de divorcer ? Fit Naruto de manière exagéré en posant son index contre ses lèvres d'un air songeur . Ah non c'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en fusillant Sasuke du regard . J'ai fait en sorte que tu n'es juste qu'une signature à apposé et on pourra se dire Adieu.

Naruto se leva ensuite sous les murmures de toute la salle , faisant un bruit de fond lourd , et s'en alla en montant les escalier .

\- Comme ça je n'aurais plus à voir ton visage surpris lorsque justement je te surprend . Termina Naruto en faisant un vague au revoir de la main avant de passer les portes .

Cette fois un sourire clairement satisfait était peins sur ses lèvres et il retourna tout guilleret à la maison de Sasuke où il commença des recherches pour trouver un nouvelle appartement et du boulot . Il fallait qu'il reprenne tout à zéro .

* * *

Naruto se prélassait dans son lit , son pc sur son ventre à chercher dans les petites annonces lorsque son portable sonna .

\- Hey Neji ! Comment ça vas ?

\- Bien Naruto , ta petite vendetta fait du bruit comme jamais alors je sais que tu vas aimer mon tuyau .

Naruto se redressa dans son lit en souriant malicieusement .

\- J'écoute ?

\- Ce soir la famille Hyuga et Uchiwa parmi tant d'autre son invité à une soiré mondaine .

\- Oh ?! S'exalta Naruto . Ça fait longtemps qu'on avait pas été en faire .

\- Enfaîte il y en avait toujours aussi fréquemment qu'avant mais ... Sasuke ne t'emmenait plus avec lui . Souffla Nejji doucement .

Naruto serra ses mâchoires et ses poings . L'enflure ! Il avait fait tellement d'effort pour ces saloperies de soirées et tout ça pour rien ?!

\- Où ça ? Demanda abruptement Naruto .

\- Dans la demeure des Hôzuki .

\- Très bien tu y vas toi et Hinata ?

\- Oui .

\- Parfait , il faudrait pas que tu loupes quoi que ce soit !

Ils rirent ensemble quelques minutes avant de se dire "à ce soir" . Naruto était content de reprendre peu à peu le contact avec ses amis . Shikamaru , Ino et Choji devait avoir fait passer le mot parce qu'il connaissait Neji et il n'était pas du genre à empiéter sur la vie privé des autres à part s'il était sûr que son intervention serait reçut avec intérêt voir désiré . Quoi qu'il avait agréablement été surpris par le comportement de Neji l'autre jour à la conférence ... Peut être qu'ils avaient plus d'atome crochu qu'il ne le croyait avec ce dernier...

Il passa la journée à chercher un appartement , un petit appartement tranquille où l'impersonnalité de cette demeure ne pourrait le déteindre , un appartement qu'il aménagerait à sa façon , son appartement où il recevrait ses amis . Il avait besoin de se réapproprié son corps , ses pensées et son environnement . Le soir venu il avisa le côté de la penderie vide où avait été placé les tenues qu'il aurait d'ordinaire portées et tourna son regard vers un jean bleu délavé et troué , un T-shirt noir moulant et une veste en cuire noir et beige . Ce serait parfait !

Il enfila le tout , agrémenta son jean d'une ceinture clouté soft mais sexe mettant en avant son ventre tonique . Il enfila le collier avec la pierre bleu que lui avait donné sa tante , regrettant de l'avoir quitté pour plaire aux blaireaux de la haute qui le trouvait trop simple ou trop efféminé pour un mec bla bla bla. Et dire qu'il ne leur avait même pas demandé leur avis... Il se regarda dans le miroir , sentit son cœur se réchauffer en commençant à se reconnaître enfin . Comment avait-il put oublier à quel point il aimait attiré les regards avec ce look osé mais d'une certaine façon classe tout à la fois ?

Il sourit et fut soudain pris d'une impulsion qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis des années . Il pris le vieux khôl ranger dans ses affaires et s'en fit un trait fin sous les yeux . Il avisa son annulaire nue ou une trace de bronzage stipulait de l'ancienne présence de son anneau et alla direct fouiller son tiroir . Il enfila deux bagues identiques à chaque index et sourit , nostalgique . Il s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir et s'amusa à ébouriffer ses cheveux plutôt qu'à tenter de les discipliner . Là c'était lui bordel !

L'excitation à son comble il se dirigea vers sa voiture avant de se stopper devant la couleur tout d'un coup trop sombre de la carrosserie et son design quelconque . Elle claquait pourtant d'habitude ... Mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin de quelque chose d'encore plus trash . Il regarda l'heure sur son portable et sourit . Tant pis , il serrait un peu en retard . Il chercha quelqu'un dans son répertoire et passa un coup de fil .

\- Allô Gaara ?

\- Naruto ? Ça fait un sacré bail !

\- Oui ça fait un bail mec. Sourit Naruto.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis tant de temps ?

\- Oui je sais j'ai aucune excuse ! Je compte bien me faire pardonner . Dit moi , tu as toujours ma moto ?

\- L'orange ?

\- Exact !

\- Bien sûr oui . Tu veux enfin la récupérer ? Demanda son ami .

\- Exactement , dit moi , tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Je vais à un dîner mondain , râla Gaara.

\- À la demeure des Hôzuki ?

\- Oui c'est ça . Certifia Gaara .

\- Ça te dirait de passer me prendre avant d'y aller ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard Gaara débarquait dans sa voiture noir ce qui intrigua Naruto mais la seconde d'après un camion transportant deux moto débarqua à son tour , créant l'émerveillement du blond .

\- Gaara ! Non ! Tu as ... ? S'émerveilla Naruto en voyant la moto rouge de son ami.

\- Oui , comment vas tu Naruto ? Sourit Gaara qui alla enlacer le blond.

\- Mieux. Souffla Naruto, son ami ayant l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais.

\- J'espère. Sourit le roux.

Le domestique de Gaara salua le blond et déposa les deux motos au sol .

\- Tu vas vraiment me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner en moto dans cette fête idiote ?

\- En souvenir du bon vieux temps. Fit Gaara en lui donnant une accolade.

\- Dit pas ça ! Je suis loin d'avoir la trentaine , j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux .

Gaara rit doucement avant de jeter un œil à sa montre .

\- On devrait y aller , on est déjà en retard . Fit-il en se dirigeant vers sa moto noir au bordure rouge que son domestique venait de déposer .

\- Tu as raison . Fit Naruto en attrapant un sac qu'il avait placé sur le côté .

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Gaara avec curiosité .

Pour toute réponse Naruto décocha un grand sourire espiègle en haussant frénétiquement ses sourcils . Puis il regarda le domestique descendre sa bécane , toujours aussi flashy et osé . Elle était orange et noir avec quelques customisations de ci de là à faire tomber, un vrai bijou.

Il s'approcha de cette beauté qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis des années et la chevaucha avec nostalgie , comme récupérant une dernière part de lui oubliée. Il démarra la machine et sourit béatement au son familier. Comment avait-il put simplement la mettre de côté ainsi ?

\- Hey ! Enfile ça !

Naruto réceptionna le casque de moto en souriant comme un dément avant de l'enfiler . Gaara ne tarda pas à le suivre et tout deux se lancèrent dans l'obscurité de la nuit à moto . Ils filaient à toutes allures , s'amusant comme deux ado inconscients à rouler côte à côte dès que la circulation le permettait . Naruto aurait donné chère pour sentir le vent frais fouetter son visage , pour sentir encore plus profondément la liberté s'engouffrer dans ses cellules mais il n'allait pas devenir suicidaire alors qu'il goûtait à peine à la joie de vivre ! Ils finirent par arriver à destination et à ce moment là seulement Naruto porta son attention sur la tenue de Gaara . Il était vêtue d'un costume classe mais décontracté à la fois, la chemise ouverte de quelques boutons et absente de cravate. Ça lui collait à la peau . Les deux amis donnèrent leur moto et leur casque aux personnes chargés de rentrer les voitures . Dire qu'ils les regardaient bizarrement n'était pas peu dire . Naruto avait un grand sourire roublard sur les lèvres et jeta un regard complice au roux qui souriait plus légèrement mais de manière toujours aussi complice .

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent devant les portes où ils pouvaient entendre les sons des conversations et les rires cristallins des femmes . Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard , Gaara semblait amusé alors que Naruto exaltait ! Comme d'un commun accord ils s'avancèrent simultanément et poussèrent chacun un battement de la porte avec une assurance arrogante . Sans surprise, la beauté des lieux les accueillies, une décoration raffinée de la pièce joliment éclairée se couplant parfaitement avec les tenues sophistiqués des femmes. Rien n'avait changé, tout était pareil. Des regards étonnés se tournèrent vers eux sans surprise, des discours cessèrent instantanément pour les dévisager. 

Tout le beau peuple de la soirée se tournèrent peu à peu vers eux. Certain étaient outré de leur tenue tandis que d'autres semblaient surpris sans plus . Naruto et Gaara s'avançaient vers les personnes qu'ils connaissaient sans se soucier des murmures voir interjections . Gaara restait impassible , fidèle à lui même tandis que Naruto arborait un sourire suffisant un poil arrogant . Ils arrivèrent aux côtés de Neji et Hinata qui les regardaient avec l'éberlue .

\- Na ... Naruto ... Tu es ... Bafouilla Hinata .  
\- Whoa , ça faisait longtemps . Termina Neji en détaillant Naruto des pieds à la tête encore et encore .  
\- Je sais , on me le dit souvent . J'ai l'impression d'être partit depuis des années et de ne revenir que maintenant .  
\- C'est à peu près ça . Fit Gaara en le gratifiant d'un regard tendre .

Naruto sourit doucement et observa les alentours . Il ne tarda pas à tomber sur deux orbes obscures entrain de le fixer intensément . Un sourire provocateur fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua sans peine que cet enflure le dévorait littéralement des yeux . Il fut tenté de le rejoindre pour lui dire ses quatre vérités mais se reprit au dernier moment . Non , il comptait bien enfin s'amuser dans ces soirées mondaines de malheur ! Il jeta un regard malicieux à Gaara , Hinata et Neji avant de s'approcher de ce gars blond à la mèche en travers de la tronche. C'était quoi déjà son nom ?! Se demandait Naruto en se positionnant devant le blond qui le reluqua immédiatement .

\- Deidara ! S'exclama fortement Naruto , se souvenant soudainement de son prénom .  
\- Et bien Naruto , ça me rappel les premières fois où je t'ai vue . Ricana moqueusement le blond . Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Je divorce .

Un silence écrasant se fit parmi la petite bande d'amis de Deidara à côté de lui . Après tout tout le monde connaissait Naruto Uchiwa Uzumaki d'abord pour ses débuts dans le monde de la haute désastreux puis par son mari Sasuke Uchiwa , un homme de pouvoir incontournable .

\- Tu divorces ? Redemanda Deidara comme pour vérifier si la langue de Naruto n'avait pas fourché .  
\- Je divorce ! Confirma Naruto en imitant l'air crétin du blond.  
\- Alors c'était bien vrai ... Murmura Deidara en fixant d'un regard assombrit Naruto  
\- Ouais ! Sasuke est d'un ennuie mortel , d'ailleurs pas mal d'entre vous l'êtes .  
\- Pardons ? Fit une rousse à lunette outré .  
\- C'est quoi déjà ton nom ? Demanda Naruto sur le ton de l'ennuie .  
\- Karin ! S'offusqua la rousse .  
\- Parfait ! Karin ! Et bien sache que mon futur ex-mari est de nouveau disponible alors tu peux même coucher avec lui dès ce soir je m'en tape ! Tu veux de l'aide même ? Non parce que je sais ce qui lui fait voir des étoiles si tu te vois dans l'obligation de le faire craquer. Il adore particulièrement ...

Naruto fut coupé dans son élan par une poigne ferme sur son bras qui le retourna brutalement face à un Sasuke le fusillant du regard. Naruto dégagea son bras d'un mouvement sec en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet d'agacement.

\- Hey ! C'est pas parce que les papiers de divorces sont pas encore signés que t'as toujours le droit de me toucher . Et certainement pas après tous ces mois où je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air parce que j'étais assez con pour rester fidèle à un connard qui culbutait des inconnus . Et maintenant que je sonne le haulla tu veux me récupérer ? Me séquestrer peut être ? Vue comme t'es tordu comme mec . Je suis sûr que ...

Encore une fois Naruto fut coupé par Sasuke qui le tira violemment dans un coin tranquille , loin de la salle et des yeux curieux ou outré des convives .

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'énerva le brun une fois à l'abris des regards .  
\- Ce que j'aurais dut faire il y a plusieurs mois ! Qu'est ce que je dis ? Plusieurs années !  
\- Mais de quoi ...  
\- Ta gueule Sasuke , ta gueule avant que je ne t'enfonce mon poing dans la gueule ! Je paraît peut être jovial mais je crève d'envie de t'étriper garde bien ça en tête capische ?!

Sasuke resta bouché bée , n'ayant pas vue son mari agir de la sorte depuis longtemps , très longtemps .

\- J'ai supporté ses stupides soirées , adoptés les manières qui n'étaient pas les miennes , la façon de parler qui ne me ressemblait pas . Je faisait le crétin de mari pendant que toi tu te pavanais , j'ai accepter des tonnes de choses dans le but de t'avoir près de moi et toi qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as laissé seul comme une malpropre et maintenant tu veux que je te dise ce qui ne vas pas ? Mais c'est toi le problème putain !  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te plier à tous ces codes , ces façons de faire . C'est toi qui l'as fait de ton propre chef .

Naruto regardait le brun avec une mine mi-surprise mi consterné . C'était ça son excuse ?

\- J'aimais quant tu venais habillé de la sorte , quant tu riais aux éclats, te moquais ouvertement . J'aimais ton extravagance et ton exubérance . Reprit Sasuke en se rapprochant lentement de son mari qui reculait en accord . J'aimais la façon que tu avais de me regarder lorsque quelqu'un faisait une blague salace , ta façon de narguer ses gens par ta liberté d'expression , de pensées . J'aimais que tu sois différent d'eux. Finit le brun en acculant Naruto contre le mur du couloir .  
\- Et maintenant tu n'aimes plus ? Fit Naruto avant même d'y avoir réfléchit.  
\- Maintenant tu n'es plus le même .

Naruto sentit un frisson d'horreur parcourir ses épaules . Il en avait marre de cette mascarade .

\- Mais je dois t'avouer que , même si tu attires à nouveau tant de convoitises , te voir à nouveau vêtue de la sorte , si osé et excitant ... J'ai l'impression de te retrouver . Fit Sasuke en portant une main dans la nuque du blond qui se fit soudainement stoïque .  
\- Mouais ... Et bien figure toi que tu ne risques pas de me retrouver et que tu n'en auras même plus la chance connard . Je te l'ai déjà donné et à de nombreuses reprises, je me suis rendu malheureux pour toi et tu l'avais forcément vue et pourtant tu n'as rien fait . Cria soudainement Naruto en repoussant la main du brun de son cou . Tu m'as laissé dans mon coin , tu ne me regardais même plus , je n'était plus qu'un objet bon pour le grenier et maintenant tu oses me dire que tu aimais celui que j'étais ? Qu'est ce que ça t'aurais coûté de me le dire , de me dire d'arrêter de me détruire ? Et que je n'avais pas à coller à ta société hein ? Non en faîte tout ce que t'as vue c'est que je t'excitait moins en costume qu'en jean alors tu t'es dit à quoi bon ? Il est plus bon pour la baise il n'est plus bon pour rien du tout ! Allons voir ailleurs ! Hurla t-il la rage au ventre en bousculant Sasuke pour s'en aller . Et bien regarde bien mon cul magnifiquement moulé dans un putain de jean parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois salopard !

Sur ce Naruto traversa la pièce sous les regards curieux des convives qui avaient certainement tout entendu vue comme il avait hurlé . Il passa à côté d'une pyramide de flûtes de champagne parfaitement monté et agacé par ce côté impeccable, il décida de retirer un verre au passage . Le son de dizaines de verres brisés et d'exclamations outrés fusèrent aussitôt sous sa plus grande indifférence . Il sortit dehors dans un pas rapide et voulu récupérer sa moto mais le garçon n'était plus là . Sûrement qu'il était vachement tôt pour partir mais bordel s'était leur boulot de lui donner ses clefs . D'une démarche enragé il alla faire un tour pour se calmer et sortit une cigarette d'un paquet qu'il avait acheté pour en fumer une.

Il admira les étoiles et la lune qui devait bien se foutre de ce qu'il se passait sous elles et finit sa clope qu'il écrasa sous son talon avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la salle en faisant claquer les portes. Il se dirigeait vers les quartiers des domestiques lorsqu'il fut saisit au bras . Il se retourna brutalement vers la personne, prêt à l'incendier, mais se reteint en reconnaissant Gaara .

\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça .  
\- Ah ouais et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que sinon ça veut dire que c'est lui qui gagne .

Naruto se tu , bien qu'il en ait horreur, Gaara avait raison ...

\- Ne voulais tu pas passer une bonne soirée ? Demanda Gaara d'un ton doux.

\- Tu crois que c'est normal que Sasuke décide encore si oui ou non tu vas passer une bonne soirée ?

Naruto se mordit les lèvres en baissant les yeux . Il s'était pourtant juré qu'il ne laisserait plus Sasuke décider de sa vie ! Il releva son regard déterminé et détendit les muscles de ses épaules tendus .

\- Il a réussit à te faire passer pour une furie jalouse alors que tout les tords lui revienne , tu trouves ça normal ?  
\- Non. Mais après je me tape bien de ce que pense les autres de moi. Ce n'est certainement pas des personnes qui écoutent aux portes et nourrisse des ragots sans rien savoir qui vont faire une différence.  
\- Pas faux, fit Gaara en réfléchissant à toute allure . Ça vas te paraître cliché mais il n'y à pas 36 solutions pour faire un sorte qu'un homme devienne fou de rage était donné qu'ils son primitifs.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent en silence avant que Naruto ne sourit doucement .

* * *

Naruto voulait gagner . Faire enrager Sasuke . Le faire regretter de l'avoir pris pour un con pendant si longtemps . Cependant une conversation piqua son intérêt. Orochimar était encore entrain de se venter de l'avoir fait à l'envers à ses ouvriers pour quelques milliers qui faisaient bien pâle figure face au nombre de son compte en banque. Ce type là avait tellement de frique qu'il s'en servait pour se torcher chez lui !

\- Tss , si tu veux avoir la loyauté de tes hommes faut déjà arrêter de les prendre pour des cons . On a rien sans rien crétin ! T'as non seulement le cul bordé de nouilles mais de la merde dans les yeux . Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de tes magouilles l'affreux ? Se moqua Naruto en secouant la tête, sidéré. Encore plus orgueilleux que ce que je croyais . Ils ne font rien parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix n'étant que les pauvres petits pions pions dans ton entreprise louche alors il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'ils se fassent la malle à la première occasion bouffon . Cracha Naruto au gars à la tête de serpent dont les traits s'étaient beaucoup durcit en très peu de temps.

Putain que ça faisait du bien d'enfin dire à ce dégénéré le fond de ses pensées !

\- On peut savoir ce que tu viens faire là la salope ? Eructa Orochimaru très, élégamment .  
\- Hey ! C'est pas parce que c'est moi qui suis en dessous dans la relation que c'est moi la salope . Revois donc la signification de ton vocabulaire , t'auras l'air moins con et ça vaut pour tout le monde ! S'exclama t-il fortement en se relevant, envoyant presque dinguer sa chaise en arrière avant de se détourner pour rejoindre Gaara qui buvait une coupe en compagnie d'Hinata .  
\- J'imagine qu'il faudra rendre ton mari jaloux à l'abris des regards après ta petite remise au point . Souffla Gaara en souriant .  
\- Ouais ! Sinon ça vas me discréditer . Fit Naruto avec un air joueur sur les lèvres .

Sasuke, malgré l'affiche que lui avait fait subir son mari , ne pouvait effacer de son visage le léger retroussement de ses lèvres dans le coin de sa bouche et empêcher ses yeux de suivre chaque mouvements du blond , d'écouter chacune de ses exclamations . Il s'arracha à la contemplation de son blond lorsque Suigestu , l'hôte de la soirée avec son grand frère , ramena son attention vers lui et les autres personnes discutant ensemble .

\- Ça sent le roussi dans ton couple .

Sasuke ne répondit rien et bue une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne en continuant d'observer l'argenté , pensif . C'était clair que ce n'était pas au beau fixe ...

\- Je dirais même qu'il bat de l'aile complètement si ce n'est pas que l'un de vous s'est déjà fait la mâle ! Fit Karin avec un petit air satisfait en balançant un regard sur le côté .

Sasuke suivit son regard et vit son mari s'éclipser du hall dans un déhanchement à damné , ainsi serré dans son jean , en compagnie de Gaara et Neji . Il s'empêcha de les suivre , sachant très bien que Naruto n'était pas du genre à faire ce qu'insinuait la rousse mais au vue de son comportement récent et de sa rancœur explosive à son égard, il devait bien avouer qu'il doutait ...

\- Hum , vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée les gars ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Neji en regardant Naruto sortir des bombes d'il ne savait où .  
\- T'inquiète , au jour d'aujourd'hui je suis encore un Uchiwa et le seul avantage à faire partie de cette famille arriéré est que je suis considéré comme étant la "femme" du couple , fit Naruto en faisant des guillemets avec ses mains . Et lorsque la femme fait une bourde, c'est l'homme qui répare ses conneries et lèche les pompes de ses victimes parce qu'il est responsable des actes de son jouet.  
\- Oui mais après elle se prenait une trempe !  
\- Et c'est là que l'on comprend l'intelligence ultime des gens qui ont inventé et autorisé le divorce ! Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire espiègle en levant ses deux mains armées de bombe . Oh ça me rappelle des souvenirs , vous m'avez manquée mes beautés ! Finit le blond en faisant un baisé à chacune de ses bombes .

Gaara le regardait agir avec un fin sourire amusé et Naruto savait très bien , que même s'il ne sautait pas de joie comme lui , il était tout aussi à fond dans leur conneries . Il attrapa une bombe dans son sac qu'il avait récupéré sur sa moto et la balança au roux qui la rattrapa habilement . Les deux amis se mirent à l'œuvre dans le couloir désert par où ils savaient que la plupart des convives passeraient pour se retirer à la fin de la soirée .

Sasuke mourrait d'envie d'aller voir ce que manigançait son mari, voyant le coup fourrer arriver , redoutant surtout de se retrouver cocu mais Karin ne le lâchait plus . Avec ce que lui avait dit Naruto plus tôt elle devait se faire des films de fou ! Sasuke hocha de la tête sèchement , commençant à s'agacer de l'acharnement de la rousse . Il était bien tenté de la laisser en plant mais cette dernière avait de l'influence grâce à son père et avoir une bonne relation avec ce dernier était malgré tout important à son grand désarroi .

Neji considéra la bombe que lui tendait Naruto , observa ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait , se mordit les lèvres et la saisit . C'était trop tentant pour ne pas le faire . Sa famille avait toujours été un model dans la société il avait dut faire preuve de la même qualité par défaut . Alors faire ce genre de choses ... Il devait avouer que ça le faisait quelques peu jubiler . Il apporta sa touche , les deux autres en arrières , regardant ce qu'ils faisaient avec une mine perplexe sur le minois qui doucement s'illumina pour finir par exploser de rire . Naruto, lorsqu'il se calma enfin vit du coin de son œil embué de larmes d'hilarité le sourire plus franc du roux . Sûr qu'il n'avait pas éclater de rire comme lui mais il était également sûr que s'il n'avait pas été aussi formaté par sa famille il l'aurait fait et se serait même roulé par terre en se tenant le ventre !

Gaara était née dans une famille strict avec soit disant des bonnes valeurs qui cachaient bien comment les enfants désobéissants était réellement traité. Naruto rangea les bombes avant d'aller planquer le sac dans les chiottes . Gaara était le plus jeune de la fratrie , son aîné était destiné à reprendre l'entreprise et sa sœur à se marier pour faire proliférer leur puissance . Dans tout ça , Gaara était le vilain petit canard n'étant destiné à rien de particulier . Il avait même appris un jour que sa mère avait fait un déni de grossesse et accouché de lui sans même savoir qu'elle le portait en elle. L'affaire ayant fait le tour du monde , ils avaient bien été obligé de garder le nouveau née pour sauvegarder leur réputation . Autrement dit , Gaara n'était pas le bienvenu et ne le serrait jamais . Il avait donc quitté sa famille à la première occasion et ne venait à ce genre de soirée uniquement que parce qu'il s'était fait des amis proches pendant ces dernières . C'était comme ça d'ailleurs qu'était née son amitié avec le blond .

Les trois amis se carapatèrent ensuite rapidement et retournèrent dans la salle , de grands sourire vicelard placardé sur leur visage qui fit froncer des sourcils Sasuke.

\- Excuse moi , je dois aller voir mon mari . Coupa t-il la rousse qui le regarda partir en faisant la moue .

Naruto parlait avec de grand mouvements à Shino qui décortiquait consciencieusement ses propos lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et le tira doucement en arrière.

\- Tient mon cocufieur de mari ! Je sais pas si ce mot éxiste mais on doit absolument l'inventer en ton honneur ou ta disgrâce , j'en sait trop rien . Fit Naruto avec un sourire roublard et un regard meurtrier.  
\- Viens avec moi Naruto .  
\- On as déjà eut cette discussion et la réponse est non , je ne vais pas te trouver des gogo danseurs pour ce soir !

Sasuke sentit son sourcil tiquer d'agacement tandis que les regards surpris , outré voir consterné se tournait vers lui . Son mari voulait sa mort ...

\- Naruto c'est très sérieux . Tenta t-il de résonner le blond .  
\- Je sais que ça l'est ! Mais ce soir tu devras te contenter de ta main pour assouvir ta libido intenable .  
\- Naruto . Prévint Sasuke .  
\- C'est pas ma faute si ta bite est une salope !  
\- Naruto ! Haussa le ton Sasuke en prenant avec force son mari par le bras mais celui-ci ne cillât pas et continua même de sa voix toujours aussi clair et sérieuse , limite désolé pour la situation sexuelle du brun .  
\- Ne t'en fais , t'as cassé tout tes jouets mais il reste les corps de ta morgue personnelle. Ta nécrophilie à du bon finalement !

Naruto voyait du coin de l'oeil Gaara porter une main à sa bouche pour cacher son rire et s'apprêtait à regarder l'effet que ça avait fait sur les autres convives , vautours de leurs disputes croustillantes , mais son futur ex-mari le tira brutalement hors de la scène et l'emmena dans les coulisses . Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il constata que Sasuke n'avait pas pris le couloir tagué , la surprise aurait été gâché mais l'emmena dans les chiottes ... En faîte il préférait le couloir tagué maintenant !

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Gronda Sasuke en plaquant Naruto contre le mur froid .  
\- J'en doute , il t'as fallut bien plus d'une tromperie pour te satisfaire . Il me semble même que tu ne l'es toujours pas ! Répliqua avec mordant Naruto .  
\- C'est du passé .

Naruto éclata de rire , les larmes naissants dans le coins de ses yeux . Avait-il trop bu ? Certainement . Allait-il arrêter là ? Certainement pas .

\- T'as raison ! C'était il y a juste quelque jours ! Qu'est ce que quelques jours face à l'amour éternelle que tu m'avais promis à notre mariage ? Demanda Naruto sans désire de réponse puisqu'il fit un long "Pfff" en fermant les yeux . Ridicule !  
\- Je suis sérieux ! s'écria Sasuke , à bout .  
\- Mais moi aussi mon amour . Fit avec mordant le blond.

Naruto reprit soudainement son calme et planta son regard haineux et sérieux comme la mort , dévoilant enfin ses vraies émotions à travers les traits dures de son visage .

\- Je vais te faire ravaler les paroles que tu as prononcé lors de ce jour maudit et ce jusqu'aux tréfonds de tes entrailles . Tu vas hurler à la mort pour qu'elle te donne la possibilité de dire non au prêtre ce jour là . Fit sombrement Naruto , le bleu de ses yeux s'électrisant tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'oreille du brun qui déglutit , les yeux écarquillés . Parce que l'homme que tu as aimé, à qui tu as fait l'amour, vas devenir ton pire cauchemar . Fit-il , le ton de la promesse dans sa voix dure , avant de repousser brutalement Sasuke qui se laissa faire , trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit .

Naruto ne souriait pas lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes . Son pas était raide et ses mouvements secs mais au grand jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle satisfaction . La satisfaction d'être enfin parvenu à écraser son bourreau sous sa chaussure boueuse . Il ne tarda pas à revoir Gaara qui n'était pas rester loin en cas de pépin . Immédiatement un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses traits .

\- Ça vas ? Demanda celui-ci d'un air inquiet en regardant par dessus l'épaule du blond avant de regarder ce dernier en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne .  
\- On ne peut mieux . S'exclama son ami avec un sourire de trois kilomètre de large.

À suivres ...


	3. Chapter 3

**The cheater**

 **Chapitre 3**

Naruto retourna dans la grande salle , le hall , pour reprendre sa soirée là où son futur ex-mari l'avait arrêté . Il se fit vite rejoindre par des commères qui en demandaient plus sur la vie sexuelle de Sasuke . Questions auxquelles il eut la noblesse de répondre .

\- Non , bien sûr que non , il n'est pas grave à ce point là . Juste assez pour avoir un jour pensé aux avantages de la prostitution .

Des exclamations stupéfaites se firent aussitôt à son plus grand bonheur vicieux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas colporté de tel ragots Naruto . Murmura soudainement la voix grave d'Itachi qui le regardait fixement mais pas sévèrement en l'éloignant de ses gentes dames par le bras .  
\- Ce n'est ragots que pour ceux qui le savent . Pour les autres, je vend du pure fantasme . Peut être même qu'elles feront appel à un prostituer dans l'espoir de tomber sur mon très cher mari . Ironisa Naruto . Je ne fais qu'ajouter un peu de piment dans leur vie d'aristo ennuyeuse à en crever .  
\- Tu risques d'en payer le prix et le prix fort . Averti sérieusement Itachi .  
\- C'est déjà fait et je vois difficilement pire . Rétorqua Naruto .  
\- Pourtant il y a bien pire . Cesse tes extravagances et revient sur terre . Quitte le ou ne le quitte pas mais arrête ton petit jeu qui vas te coûter chère .

Naruto serra les mâchoires , piqué à vif . Il aimait bien Itachi , c'était un homme droit et bon envers Kakashi mais ...

\- C'est vrai que je suis extravagant ... Souffla le blond sans relever le visage . C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ton frère m'as épousé . Parce que je n'était pas comme les autres, parce que je n'avait pas d'étiquette qui me caractérisait, parce que j'étais libre sur tous les plans. Puis il m'as balancé ici , m'as forcé à être respectueux pour qu'on le respecte lui . Et j'ai cesser d'être extravagant . Je me suis perdu . Naruto releva un regard plein de rancœur . Pendant 3 longues années je n'était plus rien, rien que le faire valoir d'un homme qui avait perdu l'intérêt pour son jouet et ce n'est que maintenant que je suis de nouveau moi même ! Alors tes avertissements je m'en tape . Je préfère finir à la rue mais à nouveau digne plutôt que de partir la queue entre les jambes comme un moins que rien ! Cria t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans la table , faisant tomber certain mets posées .

Itachi l'observa gravement mais ne dit rien . Il finit par hocher du chef et se retira silencieusement . Naruto en avait assez qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire et ne pas faire . Pendant trois ans il avait fait le dos rond mais ce temps là était révolu ! Il pris une coupe de champagne et la vida cul sec . Ce n'est qu'aux bout de la sixième qu'il s'autorisa un break et chercha Gaara du regard . Le roux parlait avec Hinata qui souriait timidement à ses phrases . Gaara n'essayait certainement pas d'être drôle mais Hinata agissait de la sorte avec tout le monde ... Non en faîte , juste avec lui et Gaara .Il s'approcha d'eux et ils se turent lorsqu'ils le virent .

\- Ça vas Naruto ? Demanda Hinata sans oser le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
\- Vous allez bien ensemble . Fit-il de but en blanc, faisant piquer un fard à Hinata et surprenant Gaara qui regarda la joli brune d'un nouvel œil .

Naruto sourit en voyant l'air paisible sur le visage de son ami , presque comblé .

\- Je dis ça , je dis rien . Marmonna Naruto , tout sourire en sirotant une coupe d'il ne savait trop quoi qu'il avait choppé au passage d'un serveur .

Il observa encore quelque instant les deux amis se parler avec une joie douce lorsque son attention fut saisit par le son odieusement mélodieux d'un piano...

\- Il peut pas se la fermer celui-là?‼ Grogna Naruto tout bas.

Sasuke surveillait du coin de l'œil son mari tandis qu'il discutait avec … Soudain son blond se déplaça rapidement vers le pianiste. Oh merde ! Sans plus prêter attention à son interlocuteur dont il se détourna, il rejoignit le blond qui discutait avec un pianiste totalement pris de court .

\- Je vous assure que cela ne pose aucun problème. Entendit-il Naruto dire au pianiste qui se retira avec hésitation.

Sasuke voulut intervenir avant que tout cela ne dégénère mais déjà le blond était assied et faisait résonner des notes dans l'immense salle. Naruto ne savait pas jouer, il allait sûrement massacrer les touches du clavier juste pour se faire remarquer. Mais contre toute attente, une longue et douce mélodie sortit de l'instrument de musique, faisant se figer le brun sur place, juste en face du profil de son mari.

Naruto entama un petit morceau discret, pour se remettre les doigts en action, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas joué. Voyant que personne ne captait ce qu'il se passait, il appuya brutalement et à pleine main sur le plus de touche possible du clavier, faisant emmètre un son strident et au combien désagréable dans la salle. Instantanément tous les convives se retournèrent vers lui, des expression de gènes et d'agacement affichés. Naruto sourit alors et se leva gracieusement, hypocrite jusqu'aux bout des ongles .

Je dédicace ce morceau à … S'interrompit-il en regardant Sasuke. Mon chien imaginaire! Parce que un chien imaginaire est toujours mieux qu'un mari focus et bientôt cocu qui croit tout savoir de vous alors même qu'il n'est jamais là !

Aussitôt des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle tandis qu'il se rasseyait. Soudain une forte mélodie, rapide et puissante jaillit du piano. Les accords s'enchaînaient et les changements de rythme également. C'était comme si Naruto racontait l'état de son esprit de ses trois dernières années. Les faux espoirs de voir son mari revenir, la solitude et l'absence de l'être aimé, son amour qui se changeait en rage et en haine, ses coups de folie où tout ce qui passait entre ses mains se retrouvait brisé et démantelé, ses nuits passé à pleurer silencieusement, sa rage gagnant son cœur et sa nouvelle détermination. La musique se finit comme elle avait commencé, dans la force et la rancœur mais avec une touche de liberté en plus, juste un petit « la » bourré d'espoir.

La salle avait écouté en silence, certain avait même arrêté de manger et de boire. Naruto resta assied un moment, les mains encore sur les touches, les mâchoires serrées. Doucement il se releva, jeta un coup d'œil au banc contre l'arrière de ses cuisses qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme bon lui semblait. Excédé il donna un violent coup de genoux, faisant tomber le meuble de bois dans un bruit tonitruant et descendit de l'estrade où était le piano. Il se dirigea vers son ex-mari sans le regarder, s'arrêta de profil à profil et parla d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu dois te demander où est ce que j'ai appris à jouer du piano. Sache que trois ans et beaucoup de rancœur, d'incompréhension et de frustration peuvent donner ce genre de résultats également . Fit-il en se retirant finalement, rejoignant Neji qui le regardait presque avec émerveillement .

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et suivit du regard son mari s'en aller loin de lui...

Naruto regarda les couches tôt partir avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres . La cerise du gâteau était enfin être dégusté. Peu à peu des murmures lourds se firent entendre, des allées et retours des invités s'enchaînèrent, les exclamations outrés fusèrent jusqu'à ce que cela intrigue tout le reste de la salle. De plus en plus de personnes se rendirent sur le lieux du crime, revinrent livide ne faisant qu'accentuer le sourire jovial de Naruto qui trépignait d'impatience. Puis quelqu'un vint chercher l'invité d'honneur .

\- Sasuke, il faut que tu viennes voir ça. Fit très sérieusement Suigetsu en l'attirant dans un des couloirs de la bâtisse.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il en voyant que de plus en plus de monde était amassé dans ce fameux couloir.

Puis il vit le problème lorsque les autres convives s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer et assister également au spectacle. Sur le mur dorée et finement décoré d'enjolivures à l'image d'ancienne antiquité grec, était dessiné des dessins. Plus ou moins bien fait, plus ou moins grotesque mais ce qui attirait le regard était la phrase écrite en rouge et de cette écriture qu'il connaissait bien : "N'ayez crainte, homophobes en tout genre cachés derrière les sourires de focus répugnant ! Votre Uchiwa aura descendance (il n'est point un problème de se procurer son sperme) pour les autres, crevards, voici ses coordonnées bancaires (offre limité dans le temps) : 1225 2563 0122 8996 2033...".

Rapidement la colère monta aux tempes de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas osé ?! Mais si il avait osé ‼ D'un pas furibond il retourna dans la sale sous les chuchotements de tous et se dirigea droit vers Naruto qui riait à gorge déployé à côté d'un Neji stoïque et à la tronche de constipé. Il pris violemment le bras du blond et le secoua avec force.

\- TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT DINGUE ‼ Hurla Sasuke, furieux.

\- Bon t'as raison, j'ai peut être un peu abusé en ce qui concerne la lignée étant donné que tu ne couches qu'avec des hommes ! S'exclama Naruto qui explosa de rire, totalement hilare, les pommettes légèrement rougie dut à l'alcool.

\- Qui vas payer pour enlever tes conneries hein ? Vociféra Sasuke en serrant son emprise sur Naruto qui commença à grimacer de douleur.

\- Oh ! Maman Uchiwa a fait une connerie, c'est vrai que c'est tout le temps elle qui fait des conneries ! Fit-il d'un ton narquois. Mais c'est pas grave ! Papa Uchiwa est là pour redresser la barre ! Fit-il avec acidité en tentant de libérer son bras sans succès. Et la barre est pas très haute vue son palmarès ! Lâche-moi bordel ! Se mit à son tour à hurler Naruto, la poigne de Sasuke sur lui lui faisant vraiment mal.

\- Tu crois que c'est drôle Naruto?

\- Je le conçois, c'est beaucoup moins drôle tout d'un coup. Fit Naruto soudainement calme, son regard perçant fusillant Sasuke avant que son poing ne vienne cueillir le brun à la mâchoire.

Ce dernier lâcha enfin le blond et tituba en arrière. Une main sur sa joue, il regarda son mari avec surprise.

\- Et dit toi que ce n'est que le centième, qu'est ce que je dis ! Le millième de ce que tu mérites ! Cracha Naruto, repoussant violemment une table pleine d'amuse gueule dans sa fureur. Je me demande vraiment ce qui me retient de te tuer ici et maintenant ! S'exclama le blond en commençant à faire de court aller et retour pour ne pas se jeter sur le brun qui le regardait faire, impuissant. Et je te conseille de signer ses putains de papier de divorce rapidement parce que je sent que ma patience s'est clairement fait la malle depuis longtemps. Prévint une dernière fois Naruto, fusillant du regard Sasuke qui déglutit.

Puis sans un autre mots de plus, le blond s'en alla, récupéra sa veste et sa moto et démarra sur les chapeau de roues.

* * *

Naruto avait trouvé un petit appartement cozy, le problème était le travail. Il n'avait plus travaillé depuis 5 ans pour être tout le temps avec Sasuke et maintenant il était salement à la traîne. Il devait retourner à l'école pour se remettre à niveau mais il avait besoin d'argent pour ça … Il regarda autour de lui et bizarrement un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il avait tout l'argent dont il avait besoin dans cette pièce même ! Shikamaru lui trouva une vente au enchère parfaite pour ce qu'il voulait vendre. Ce gars pouvait te trouver tous et vraiment n'importe quoi en l'espace de 24 heures.

Naruto faisait en sorte d'être toujours en vadrouille dehors pour ne pas que Sasuke vienne le voir par surprise. Il avait évidemment changer les serrures mais il valait mieux être prudent. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver seul face à Sasuke dans une maison qui avait autrefois été témoin de leur bonheur... Pour être honnête il avait peur de tomber dans les filets de Sasuke à nouveau, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Il devait se reconstruire, reprendre confiance en lui, se persuader que ses efforts valaient la peine d'être entreprit et surtout qu'il n'avait pas mérité ces trois dernières années. Dès que les ventes des affaires de son ex-mari serait vendu, et il n'avait aucun scrupule à le faire, il prendrait cet appart et reprendrait enfin sa vie en main.

Il avait finit toute sa paperasse et ne devait qu'attendre que les autres fasse leur travail également. Il regarda les alentours. La maison était plus vide que jamais, elle semblait presque abandonné et son silence l'agaçait, lui rappelant sans arrêt ce qu'il avait perdu. Il décida donc d'aller sortir seul dans des bars et des boîtes comme lorsqu'il étaient ado. Bien évidemment il adapta sa tenue à son âge, classe et décontracté, une touche de féminité avec un peu de khôl, il savait que beaucoup de mec craquait pour ses yeux alors autant en profiter.

Naruto, un fin sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, entra dans un bar ambiance métal. Un rythme lourd et envoûtant fit aussitôt vibrer ses muscles alors que son sourire s'agrandissait et que ses yeux s'armait d'une lueur déterminé. Ce soir, il rendrait enfin la pièce de la monnaie de Sasuke et le ferra cocu à son tour. Il fallait absolument qu'il remplisse cette mission avant que le divorce soit officiel. Il s'installa sur un tabouret et commanda un whisky. Il ne tarda pas à sentir des regard intéressé posés sur lui. Il n'était pas allé dans n'importe quelle bar évidemment, celui ci était connu pour son publique... très ouvert d'esprit. Une jeune femme, qu'il gratifia d'un sourire, lui fit un clin d'œil coquin mais il zieutait plutôt ses tickets auprès de la gente masculine.

C'est lorsqu'il finit son verre qu'il sentit un souffle chaud glisser dans son cou. Naruto regarda par dessus son épaule et écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il reconnu l'homme qui s'asseyait à côté de lui tout en gardant ses yeux dans les siens et son visage horriblement proche.

\- Momochi Zabuza … Fit Naruto, quelque peu impressionné de sa rencontre.

\- Uchiwa Naruto. Répondit d'une voix rocailleuse le brun, ce qui lui valut un grognement mécontent. Désolé, reprit l'homme avec un sourire malicieux, Uzumaki Naruto .

Naruto se détendit et considéra à nouveau le nouveau venu. Zabuza Momochi était un homme solitaire connu dans la haute pour son franc parlé style « coup de poing dans la tronche ». Naruto ne l'avait jamais qu'aperçu les rares fois que Zabuza s'était montré aux soirées lorsqu'il accompagnais Sasuke. Il ne connaissait de l'homme que ce qu'on lui avait dit. On disais qu'il multipliait les coups d'un soir et ce malgré son âge. Il fallait dire que malgré ses trente-huit ans, il était toujours aussi séduisant que le jour de ses vingt ans. Ses cheveux blancs et ses rides aux coins de ses yeux lui donnait un air virile et gentleman époustouflant et la lueur de ses yeux témoignaient de la présence d'un esprit tortueux et libre pas des moins intriguant.

\- Tu fêtes ton futur divorce ? Demanda Zabuza, un étrange sourire en coin satisfait étirant ses lèvres fines.

\- Exactement. Assura avec confiance Naruto avant de commander un autre verre.

Zabuza sourit avant de prendre une bière. Ils se passa plusieurs minutes sans que rien n'arrive. Ils se contentait de boire tranquillement. Naruto avait conscience du regard de Zabuza sur lui, et si ce-ci l'aurait dérangé auparavant, maintenant il trouvait cela électrisant ! Peut être craignait-il par le passé cet homme parce qu'il savait inconsciemment que si ce dernier lui avait fait des avances, il y aurait eut des chances qu'il succombe s'il avait été suffisamment persistant ? Mais maintenant qu'il était libre comme l'air il pouvait se permettre ça sans aucune crainte.

\- Naruto ? Fit soudain une petite voix timide amenant l'intérêt du blond vers un brun au yeux sombre.

\- Haku ? Fit Naruto, se souvenant miraculeusement du nom de l'amant de son ex-mari. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et, n'étais tu pas blond ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les long cheveux brun du jeune homme.

\- Heu oui... J'ai refait une couleur proche de ma couleur naturelle vue que je ne vois plus Sasuke... Haku se racla la gorge en regardant sur le côté pour cacher sa gêne. Et je viens souvent ici. D'ailleurs c'est ici que j'ai rencontré Sasuke...

\- Alors il continuait de venir ici. Souffla Naruto, il capta l'air intrigué de Haku et reprit plus fort. C'est moi qui l'ait emmené ici pour la première fois...

\- Je vois. Fit Haku pour couper court les souvenirs douloureux et plein de rancœur de Naruto.

Ce dernier décida de suivre son mouvement en se tournant totalement vers le jeune homme, faisant dos à Zabuza dont il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant dans sa nuque .

\- Maintenant que les circonstances le permette, parle moi un peu de toi. Fit Naruto en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Et bien, je suis étudiant en quatrième année de master en économie...

\- Étudiant … Fit rêveusement Naruto.

Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eut la chance de savoir ce que c'était que d'être étudiant, s'étant marié de suite après le bac …

\- Raconte moi un peu comment ça se passe. Demanda Naruto, animé d'une curiosité teinté d'une légère jalousie.

Haku sourit et s'assied à côté du blond en commençant à raconter en long en large et en travers les conditions de sa vie étudiante sous le regard bleu attentif. Naruto fut pris d'hilarité à certaine anecdotes, d'inquiétudes et de compassion qui lui confirmèrent ce qu'il craignait. Il regrettait d'avoir épousé Sasuke et sacrifié ses études … Sacrifié sa vie d'étudiant... Sacrifié sa vie tout court.

Peu à peu le temps passa sans que les mots ne se tarissent. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait parler de tout et de rien calmement sans se mettre soudainement à hurler et à cracher des horreurs due à son désespoir mordant qu'il faisait taire de sa rancœur. Oui, tout ça lui rappelait son ancien lui, l'insouciant qui parlait sans prêter attention à la portée de ses paroles, libre …

\- T'en veux une ? Lui demanda soudainement Haku en lui tendant une cigarette.

Naruto l'avisa avec un air mélancolique. Il fumait lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sasuke. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté ? Parce que Sasuke ne fumait pas et n'aimait pas l'odeur que ça laissait sur ses vêtements et sa peau … Il s'en saisit sans hésiter et remercia Haku d'un sourire chaleureux avant de prendre la sortie pour fumer. Il alluma la cigarette avec une joie étrange, tirant sur le bâtonnet nonchalamment comme avant.

\- Tu aurais due voir le boxon dans l'appartement, mes collocs se sont presque entre tuer. Fit Haku en riant, provoquant celui de Naruto qui faillit s'étrangler avec la fumé de cigarette lui provoquant une toux hilare. Ça vas ? Demanda Haku en tapant doucement dans son dos.

Naruto confirma qu'il allait bien sans pour autant pouvoir retenir son rire qui était maintenant plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit sincèrement et non à cause d'une vacherie qu'il avait fait comme ses derniers temps. Lorsque enfin il parvint à se calmer, il se redressa, essuya son khôl que ses larmes avaient fait couler et passa malencontreusement son regard sur un visage de 38 ans qui le détaillait avec intensité dans un coin d'ombre. Et cette image le fit grincer des dents. Il s'excusa à demi souffle auprès de Haku et fonça sur Zabuza malgré sa réputation qui devait susciter la méfiance de tous. Il se posta pile devant l'homme adossé au mur sans aucune cigarette ou verre en main.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu regardes ? Attaqua d'emblée Naruto après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette.

Ce dernier continua de le regarder stoïquement de haut, ce qui agaça plus que de raison Naruto. Il fallait dire que ça lui rappelait tellement ses premiers jours avec Sasuke, la même attitude hautaine de merde qui d'ailleurs avait suscité chez lui la révulsion au premier regard. Que Dieu aille en enfer pour avoir changé sa révulsion en amour !

\- Toi. Finit par répondre de sa voix rauque Zabuza en se redressant, dépassant Naruto de deux bonnes têtes. Je suis venu vérifié si tu n'étais pas mort...

Naruto fronça des sourcils. De quoi parlait ce mec ? Il recula instinctivement d'un pas lorsque ce type d'au moins 1 putain de mètre 90 se pencha sur lui, une lueur dure encré dans ses yeux.

\- Et je suis mortifié en voyant que c'est tout comme. Fit avec amertume Zabuza.

Naruto serra ses poings à ses côtés, ses yeux lançant des éclaires à ce connard qui ne savait rien de ce par quoi il était passé .

\- Et je peux savoir ce que ça peux te foutre l'aristo ? C'est pas comme si on avait élevé les cochons ensemble !

Zabuza sourit en émettant un ricanement moqueur qui agaça davantage encore le blond fulminant.

\- Certain, mais c'est tout comme.

Se fut au tour de Naruto de rire, encore une fois plus nerveusement qu'autre chose, puis il pris une bouffée de fumé qu'il recracha sur le visage stoïque de Zabuza.

\- Ça t'arrive d'utiliser de vrai argument ou tu parles toujours par énigmes ? J'espère que les réponses son Oui et Non et dans cette ordre là parce que sinon je sent que je pourrais retrouver de fâcheuses habitudes. Menaça Naruto, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Sourire qui se fana et se figea dans la colère lorsque deux mains puissantes lui broyèrent les épaules pour plaquer violemment son dos contre le mur derrière Zabuza.

\- Peut être qu'il te reste une petite lueur finalement. Gronda presque Zabuza qui le fixait d'une expression indéfinissable, peut être de défit puis il apposa une main contre le mur non loin du visage de Naruto. Mais elle serra très prochainement évincé sans aucun doute.

Naruto grogna, sentant la fureur grimper sans sa gorge. Ce dingue était encore plus taré que ce qu'il croyait ! De quoi parlait-il ? C'était quoi cette discussion sérieux ?! Que tout ça l'agaçait bordel !Soudainement sa main fusa et agrippa la gorge de son vis à vis qui ne sembla pas surpris. Sa petite taille était en sa défaveur mais il ne comptait pas faiblir, plus maintenant, plus jamais. Il donna donc un puissant coup de genoux dans l'entre jambe de son vis à vis qui se plia en avant, lui permettant d'avoir une meilleure emprise. Il put ainsi parler à l'oreille de Zabuza qui couinait pathétiquement.

\- Je ne te permet pas de faire ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une hypothèses sur qui je suis et qui je pourrait devenir. Fit avec fermeté Naruto. Surtout pas venant d'un connard qui sort de je ne sais où pour me raconter des conneries de vieux pervers en manque ! Claqua Naruto en repoussant Zabuza qui recula de deux pas à peine malgré la force qu'il avait déployé.

\- Tu as peut être raison pour le début mais si tu veux mon avis, reprit Zabuza en se rapprochant lentement de Naruto qui se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, il n'y a que toi ici qui est en manque. Poursuivit-il en reprenant sa position d'avant, sa présence seule faisant reculer un Naruto angoissé et furieux contre le mur. Si tu veux, je te baise ce soir, chez moi, je suis sûr que ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'as pas remit à ta place.

Ces dernières paroles furent celles de trop pour le blond. Il était « resté à sa place » durant ces trois dernières années et avait finit malheureux comme un chien ! De quel droit osait-il lui dire pareilles horreurs ?! Naruto banda tous les muscles de son bras et fit fuser son poing dans le menton de plus grand. L'armoire à glace recula en titubant et Naruto voulu lui régler son compte mais son deuxième coup de poing fut réceptionné par une grande main possédant une poigne de fer. Naruto grimaça lorsque son poignet fut tordu dans un angle bizarre. Il fut forcé de reculer à nouveau contre ce fichu mur. Il fusilla Zakuza de regard ne provoquant que l'agrandissement du sourire de ce dernier. Naruto hoqueta lorsque Zabuza plaça ses lèvres non loin de son oreille.

\- Connaissant Sasuke, il a dut bien te dresser. Mais j'aimerais bien le vérifier moi même. Fit la voix rocailleuse de l'homme.

Naruto allait lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre lorsque une poigne autoritaire se fit sur sa mâchoire et que des lèvres exigeantes se posèrent sur les siennes. Il hoqueta et tenta de repousser en vain l'armoire à glace qui léchait maintenant doucement ses lèvres, en demandant l'entrée à sa grande surprise. Naruto grogna et redoubla d'effort mais plus il se débattait plus il se rendait compte de l'emprise de Zabuza sur lui.. Son poids, sa force, sa chaleur... Zabuza le tenait... Plaqué contre ce fichu mur, une jambe se faufilant lentement entre les siennes... Cette ascendant, cette domination... Sasuke avait finalement réussit à le faire siens en forçant la chance jour après jours sans relâche, le faisant trembler de désirs sous ses mains expertes, sûrs et fortes...

Naruto hoqueta, sentant les émotions affluer dans son torse, ravager ses nerfs. Zabuza en profita pour investir sa bouche, allant de suite chercher la langue du blond qui parvint in-extrémis à retenir un gémissement de plaisirs ! Il devrait haïr ce type ! Le frapper, le griffer , le mordre ! Et pas le laisser lui baiser la bouche bordel de merde !

Puis soudain le baisé fut rompu, Naruto regarda l'homme lui sourire en coin, se lécher obscènement les lèvres avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de se retourner, un dernier regard provoquant jeté par dessus son épaule... Regard qui enragea Naruto.

À suivre ...


End file.
